Elena Mikaelson? (Rewrite)
by Kolena89054
Summary: I was re-reading this story so I could FINALLY add a new chapter, and as I read I found so many mistakes that I decided to rewrite this some hoping to make it better. What if Elena was actually Tatia's little sister instead of Doppelganger and married to Kol? Find out what happens when present day Elena's friends and family find out the truth about her life. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.


Rebekah's PoV

I felt bad about what I was about to do. Although after five hundred years apart it was time to restore the missing piece to my family. I had Dr. Fell give Elena my blood to help heal her injuries from her accident. After she was released Stefan had Matt take Elena out of town to protect her. Elena being as headstrong as she was she would never leave her friends in the middle of a fight, so she would tell Matt to take her back. For that exact reason was why I was here at Wickery Bridge waiting with the Bennett witch.

"Are you ready with the spell?" I asked the witch who was standing out of sight.

"I am, although I don't understand why I am doing this" the witch said.

"I told you, it is to free Elena from the spell a witch placed on her and my family" I said. "I am not sure if I trust you, but I will do anything to help Elena" the witch said. I smiled knowing that soon my family would be whole once again. A few minutes later I saw headlights appear on the road heading towards me.

"Alright it is time, you need to start the spell" I told the witch as I walked into the middle of the road ready to cause the accident. It only took about a minute before I watched Matt's truck drive off the side of the bridge right beside me. I walked back over to the witch.

"Now stay out of sight and finish the spell, then on the way to the hospital start reciting the other spell over the 'dead' body" I said. The witch nodded and continued the first spell. I saw another set of headlights come to a stop by the other side of the bridge just as I took of through the woods. I ran towards the hospital so I could be ready with the blood bag that would completely break the spell that had destroyed my family. While I waited I called my brothers and told them to meet me at the hospital, knowing that they would want to be here for this. About an hour after I arrived at the hospital I watched as the witch and her friends arrived with what would appear as a dead Elena. I followed them at a safe distance as they took Elena to the morgue so she could wake up on her own. I watched as how everyone paced around the door nervously waiting for Elena to wake up. I never knew why Elena put up with the Salvatore brothers practically controlling her life.

"Relax and give her space, she will be fine" I said as I walked over to them also waiting for her to awaken.

"She needs us, unlike you" Damon said

"What she needs is space until she wakes up" I said. Everyone nodded knowing that I was right. They all walked away to find something to occupy themselves until it was time. I looked in the room and saw that Bonnie was still reciting the spell. I walked into the room and waited with her, blood bag in hand. Not long after I walked into the room I heard Bonnie stop the spell as Elena woke with a gasp.

"Welcome back to the world" I said as Elena looked around confused.

"What happened, where am I?" Elena asked.

"You were in an accident where you died" Bonnie said.

"So I am a vampire?" Elena asked.

"You will be once you drink this" I said tossing her the bag, which she quickly started drinking. Once she finished the bag I watched her as the memories came flooding back to her.

"Bex?" Elena asked looking at me.

"Hello sister" I said as Elena stood up and walked over to me.

"I missed you so much" Elena said as she hugged me.

"I have missed you as well" I said returning the hug.

"Okay what on earth is going on here?" Bonnie asked suprising me that she was even still in the room.

"Go find your friends and tell them Elena is awake, I will tell you all at once" I said sending Bonnie out of the room.

"Here this technically belongs to you" I said as I took her ring of my necklace and handed it to her.

"My wedding/daylight ring, I cannot believe you still have it" Elena said as she took the ring from me and slid it on her hand where it belonged.

"Despite everything that happened all that time ago, I would never lose that" I said seeing how happy having the ring back made her.

"How long has it been exactly?" Elena asked confused.

"A little over five hundred years, its 2010 now" I said.

"How am I back?" Elena asked.

"I will tell you along with your friends that should be back soon" I said.

"What friends would those be exactly?" Elena asked slightly confused.

"You will remember who they are once you see them" I said as I took Elena' hand and lead her out of the room.

"How do you feel Elena?" Stefan asked as soon as we walked into the waiting room.

"I am okay, Stefan" Elena said.

"If I were you I would think twice about touching my wife" A voice said from the side of the room just as Stefan reached out to hug Elena.

"Kol" Elena said with a smile as she ran over to hug him.

"Hello my love" Kol said as he hugged her back.

"What is going on here, you originals hate us just as much as we hate you" Damon said sounding confused.

"Don't worry we still hate you, but we just came to collect the last member of our family" Nik said as he walked over to where

"How on earth is Elena your family, you were more than happy to attempt to kill her" Damon said,

"Well I guess that happens to be a downside to this type of magic then" Elena said still at Kol's side.

"Now that everyone seems to be here, will someone please tell me what those spells did?" Bonnie asked.

"What spells would that be exactly Bonnie?" Caroline asked.

"Bonnie those spells saved me" Elena said.

"There is a lot to explain about what recently happened here" I said looking at everyone.

"I agree but a hospital waiting room is not exactly a place to get into this" Elijah said appearing out of nowhere.

"We can get the basics out of the way, but Elijah is right this whole conversation will need to be moved to a different place at a different time" I said.

"What do you suggest we start with then?" Stefan asked.

"Elena why don't you tell everyone your name and when you were born" I said looking over at her. Elena nodded and pulled herself out of Kol's arms as moved to the middle of the group.

"I feel like I am in some kind of support group, but my name is Elena Katerina Mikaelson although I was born Petrova and I was born on what would become the 22nd of June in the year 980AD" Elena said.

"How is that possible? Does that mean you are related to Tatia then?" Caroline asked.

"How is something that we will discuss later, and yes Tatia was my older sister" Elena said.

"None of this is making much sense right now" Jeremy said.

"I know it is a lot to take in, but I will tell you all at another time" Elena said walking back over to Kol, who wrapped her in his arms again.

"How about we meet up in a few days, so Matt can recover before we discuss this more fully" Stefan suggested.

"Alright, right now we should all go home and think about what just happened" Caroline said.

"Can I call you tomorrow and set up a time to meet, Care?" Elena asked looking at the blonde.

"Sure" Caroline said.

"Well love, why don't we head back to my house and talk" Kol said looking down at Elena.

"I would like that" Elena said smiling as Kol took her hand as they walked out of the room.

"Well this seems like a good place to call it a night" I said following them.


End file.
